Should I Run, Or Should I Hold On?
by mack3n713ra3
Summary: Nellie and Blake were friends practically before they met, but ever since Blake started dating the head cheerleader, he hadn't talked to his best friend. After Blake breaks up with the cheerleader, he finds his way back on the path to Nellie. After hanging out for a few weeks, Blake gave Nellie some thought consuming news. Should Nellie run or hang on? Nellie's POV Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the halls, trying to run from what I had just done. It was an accident, but they didn't get that. I was trying to escape from it, but maneuvering around the hall was really hard. I pushed and shoved until I got to my final destination, the fire exit. I didn't care if I set off the alarm, I just wanted to get out of their range of fire. I saw mad women running down the halls and their 5 inch high heels clicking against the laminate flooring. They were coming at me from all sides and I had no choice but to run into the pool area.

I shoved open the doors, hoping it was empty. It was full of half-naked guys. I heard the heels approaching and the only places I could hide were the bottom of the swimming pool and the boys locker room. I couldn't hold my breath that long, so I had one choice. As the doors swung open and sweaty, ditzy girls walking in, I took off towards the locker room.

I opened the door and was hit with a wall of steam. I had to get through before they ended up on the other side of the door. I asked people to move but they didn't hear me. I had to resort to pushing and shoving. These people were pretty much naked, sweaty men and I just wanted to get through to the other door. I finally pushed my way though the crowd and got to the door. I turned around, hoping no one had seen or noticed me. My hope was stepped on by hundreds of guys. They were all looking at me like I was a maniac.

"Sorry. Angry mob of girls chasing after me. I was trying to get water from the drinking fountain and somehow it went everywhere. All of the girls got soaked and have been chasing me. They are probably outside this door and I am going to get attacked with words and perfume."

I twisted the door handle and came face to face, more like face to boobs, with the most popular girl in school. Her name was Tasha. She was about 5'8 without heels on, but her heels made her look like a tower in New York.

"You sprayed me and my friends with water."

"Actually it is my friends and I with water, and I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get some water and it just didn't work. Sorry I ruined your hair and make-up."

"Don't screw around with me, honey. I could have your social life, the tiny one you have, destroyed in an instant. You don't know what I am capable of. Try me and see what happens."

"Actually, I just want to get to class, so maybe if you can move over..."

"No, I just want..."

"Tasha, let her through."

I turned around to see Blake, a long time friend standing up for me. Blake was Tasha's boyfriend, more like slave. She would make him do everything for her. Blake and I used to be best friends, but ever since he started dating her, he hasn't spoken one word to me.

"Excuse me. You know you are my boyfriend, not hers."

"She is my friend, Tasha. You can't take that away from me. I started dating you because you were different. At first, I thought it was in a good way, but now I know that you are a bad person. I can't stand you and the way you talk to my best friend. Just let her though. It was an accident. You need to let it go, just like you need to let me go."

"Blake, are you breaking up with me? No one breaks up with me. I tell them when we are broken up and now is sure not the time we are finished. I was going to give you everything and then take it back after about a week, but since you cut our time short, I would just like you know that your social platform was just down graded to where this loser's is."

She pointed to me.

"Tasha, you are not ruining my rep. Sorry sweetie. I am the captain of the football team. I am sure any girl here would fall head over heels for me. I am also sure that there are many guys here that will be lining up to just kiss your hand. I sure as hell wont be one in that line. Instead, I will be taking my best friend to coffee and asking her forgiveness. Take care Tasha."

With that, Blake had disappeared into the sea of guys. I was able to get out of the locker room and get to my locker. I reached for my books, everything came out. My papers, my books, my backpack. Nothing today was going my way.

As I was picking up my papers, Tasha walked by and kick my papers out of my hand. I reached down to grab them and she place the back of her heel on the back of my hand and leaned backward, putting pressure on her heel. It felt like the whole back of her shoe was going to puncture my hand and go all the way though. It had just broken skin when Tasha heard her name. It was Blake with the principle. She took a step back and walked around my hand and into the principle's office. Blake ran to my aid. He brought me to the nurse while his friends were picking up my papers and shoving them into my locker. I would eventually have to go back and fix that. The nurse put peroxide on my hand and a bandage and sent me away. As Blake and I were walking out of the nurse's office, Tasha was walking out the principle's office. She walked past us with a smirk and turned around.

"I told him that I accidentally stepped on your hand while I was trying to avoid the falling papers. He sent me away with a verbal warning. Don't underestimate my power, freak."

With that she walked away with her army of girls following close behind.

"How the hell could you stand her for that long?"

"I have no idea. I guess I just thought that if I had her, I would be the most popular. I have realized that being popular doesn't over power friendship."

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Yes, I am trying. Nell, I am sorry that my ex was a bitch and I even doubted our friendship for one minute. You will always be my best friend."

"I was hoping you would say that. See, I never lost hope or faith in you. Good instincts, right?"

"You were always the one with a quick mind."

"You were always the one with quick reflexes and comebacks. Speaking of, do you really think that I am a skank who has loved you ever since I met you, which by the way was like fourteen years ago."

"Actually if was fifteen and no I don't think that you are that, in fact, Tasha made me a script to read to you and that was part of it. Sadly enough, I have to admit that I have a slap coming. Am I right?"

"No, not now. Maybe later."

I smiled and walked to my next class knowing I had my friend back and hopefully everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I found myself in Glee Club, sitting next to Blake on one side and Shanna on the other. This week, Mr. Shue decided it was time for sexuality week. We all had to choose a song and a partner. I looked over at Blake while Mr. Shue was still talking. He nodded and I nodded and we instantly became sexuality week partners. After Mr. Shue finished, he told us to find a partner. I stood up and and everyone came rushing down to me. Everyone except Sugar, who was over by Blake, flirting with him. I didn't know if this happened to every girl, seeing their guy friend being flirted with, but a flare of jealousy rose up in me.

"Guys, I am with Blake."

"Actually Nell, I was wondering if maybe this week, I can do it with Sugar instead. I mean as you can see, everyone is dying for you as a parter."

I felt defeated, but I wasn't going to show it.

"Okay."

By the time I was done staring at the two of them, everyone else had found a partner.

"Nellie, you can do this one by yourself. I think everyone will enjoy that."

I nodded. I had to find a song that would make everyone wish they were my partner. I kept thinking until I found one. "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina herself. I asked Mr. Shue if it was alright and he said sure. Our song had to be ready by tomorrow and I was ready to rock and roll.

I practiced again and again in my head until Mr. Shue dismissed us and told us he was excited to see our performances tomorrow. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey Nell."

I turned around to see Blake right behind me.

"Hey, B. What's up?"

"Do you want to go to Breadstix tonight. I just want to talk because it seems like it has been forever."

"It has. Sure. Don't you need to work on your song with Sugar though?"

"She said she was going to call in sick tomorrow, so I was all alone. I was going to come back to you, but I saw you already practicing you moves, so I didn't want to bother you."

"It's cool. I already have my number planned out, so we could be partners next week or next assignment."

"Okay, well, I will see you tonight."

"Okay, bye B."

"Bye, Nell."


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting hit with make-up from every side. Shanna and Aylin were both trying to do my make-up. I kept telling them that it was just a friendly meeting. We hadn't sat down and talked for a long time. We used to do it almost every night. I would drive to his house and he would be waiting on the sidewalk. He would run over and open my door and guide me in. When we finished our conversations or didn't have anything else to talk about, we would make popcorn and rent a movie. I would always have back-up clothing in my car, just in case I did accidentally fall asleep.

"Alright, you are finished. I think that every guy in school would want a piece of you right now."

I opened my eyes to see a different me. It wasn't all black like I assumed it would be, it still had black in it, but it had color. They put black liquid eye liner on, blue and light grey eye shadow on with a hint of pink below my eyebrow. They had put me into a shirt that tucked into my shorts, which went all the way over my stomach. They curled and fixed my hair so it looked long and bouncy. They put red heels on my feet, which matched my red buttons on my shorts that went all the way up to the hems.

I jumped when I heard my phone go of. I ran over to check it and saw the Blake was outside, coming to pick me up if I was ready. I ran over to the window and slid it open. I texted him to look up and roll down a window. After he texted okay and I looked up and yelled:

"I'll be down in like a minute."

"Okay!"

I ran to grab my purse and thanked Shanna and Aylin for the great job they did of fixing me for the time being. I ran out the front door and slowed dow to a casual walk. I opened the door and got in.

"Hey, B. How long have you been waiting down here?"

"I just got here. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

I smiled and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. I buckled my seatbelt and smiled to myself.

He pulled the car out of park and drove forward.

The only talking that was done in that car on the way to the restaurant was on the radio during the commercials. It was awkward the whole way there. I just kept staring out the window and ever so often, I would look back and Blake who was gripping the steering wheel so tight, that his knuckles turned white. I finally got sick of the silence.

"So, it seems that Sugar is really into you. Do you like her back?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, yes, she is a really sweet person, she isn't afraid to show her style off, even thought sometimes she looks a little like a young Lady Gaga, and she has great talent. I may like her a little, but we have nothing in common. I mean she likes boxing and you know how much I hate boxing. She really likes country music, even though she doesn't really show it, and I loathe country music. It is just the little things and sadly, the add up. I may ask her out, but I wouldn't want her to push you out of my life like Tasha did. You are my best friend. I used to tell everything to you, even if it was the most awkward thing ever. I just wanted to get it all off of my chest and you were there. After I started dating Tasha, she slowly pushed you away from me. We would see each other in the hallway and smile and somehow she would catch up to me and kiss me in front of you or do something just to make you jealous. I hated it, yet dating the most popular girl in school seemed better than our friendship. I have so many secrets to tell you, but right now I will tell you the most important one. She took my v-card. I know I once promised that I would be married when that happened, but I was drunk and can't remember a thing from that night. The only thing I can remember, is that the next morning, she kept telling me how amazing last night was. I just kept asking what happened last night. She finally told me and tried to go into details, but I stormed out upset, knowing that I broke our promise. That night I slept on your doorstep. As you dad was leaving in the morning, he stumbled over me. I asked him not to tell you about what had happened. He promised and said that you still loved me and would never give up on me."

"One night, my dad snuck into my room and read my poetry on my laptop. He figured out it was about you. It was about how badly I missed you and how all I wanted was a shoulder to cry on and yours wasn't available. Sadly enough, yours was the one I wanted. I had just let my feelings out to my computer instead of you, because you weren't there. It also said that my hope wasn't lost, that I still believed in you and your promises. Which, may I remind you, that one of them was never to let me go."

"Well, I may have let you go most of the way, but you were still there. You were just shoved in the little corner of my brain. There was one little, tiny strand that held on to you with all it's might, hoping that one day, I would wake up and realize that you were missing from my life and I needed you back. Hallway glances seemed to be enough at the time."

"Hallway glances were never enough for me. All I really wanted to do was run up to you and hug you and told you I missed you. I daydreamed about that one day and you talked back instead of ignoring me. You said you felt the same way about missing me. My daydream ended whem my Spanish teacher put a failed test in front of my face and told me I needed to do better."

We pulled up to the resturant, both filled with emotion. I didn' to know how to feel. When we talked before, we never really talked like this, with all the emotion. He would usually say something to make me laugh and get me out of my bad mood. I wasn't in a bad mood, I just wanted something to laugh at, because really, I haven't laughed in a long time.

"Sorry this car smells like a Febreez bottle exploded in it. My mom heard that I was taking you to dinner and she went crazy with it. She sprayed the dogs even! You know how much mom loves you, but I don't think she knows how much you hate the smell of Febreez. I guess she doesn't know you like I know you."

I giggle. At least it was a step towards a laugh. I looked down and and pressed the red button to unlock my seatbelt and Blake's door slammed. I looked up and saw him running over to my door to open it. I looked down again and pressed the red button one more time. It wouldn't open. My door opened and Blake stood there. I looked up at him and laughed.

"I would hate to ruin this moment, but my seatbelt is stuck."

He laughed and reached over and pressed it with his thumb and it clicked open.

"It just takes the right touch."

I loked down at it and giggled. He was ducking out from under the hood when his cheek brushed mine. I looked up at him and saw his face get really red. He pulled out faster and hit his head on the handle on the roof of the car.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

He looked down at me, tears welling up in his eyes. I assumed it wasn't just from the handle.

"Nellie, I just wanted to tell you, and I hoped I didn't have to tell you with tears running down my face, because that isn't that manly, but I wanted to tell you that I missed you so much. I have just kept so much in because there was nobody to tell. My heart was empty without you. Every time Tasha and I kissed, there was that twinge of guilt, knowing that you weren't there afterwards. I would run to you and tell you everything. You were my diary and I told you all the little things I would never tell anyone but you, and every so often, I would ask you to read my past back and you did, word for word, mostly."

He started to cry a little harder and I grabbed his chin.

"Hey, you are my brother. I will always be there, no matter what. I would hate to ruin another centimental moment, but my legs are stuck to the seat. A little awkward, so may I please get out and give you a hug?"

He backed away and I stood up slowly, unsticking myself from the seat. He shut the door behind me and I unruffled my dress. I lokoed over at him and he looked a little red. I didn't know what from, all I did know, was that he was the sweetest guy ever, and I would never let him go wuite like that again.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat at the table next to the window. Every so often, a little drop of rain would fall on the window. The car lights flashed through the window and I would look out to see the puddles of rain ripple because of the car tires. I ordered a bowl of soup and some crackers and Blake ordered the same thing. I sipped my water and looked at my reflection in the glass of the window.

"You know, you look stunning tonight."

I looked back at Blake to see he was smiling warmly.

"Thank you. You don't look all that bad yourself."

I smiled back at him with the same smile. I looked back out the window to see a girl walking up to the door in mega tall heels and and a really short dress. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew the sound of the heels sounded familiar. The girl walked in and put down her umbrella. I wasn't that astonished to see that it was Tasha, because as Blake said before, she was kind of a stalker. She had a boy on her arm, who looked quite familiar. He might have been one of the ones I pushed out of the way when I was walking though the boys locker room. Blake looked back and his jaw dropped. He looked back at me, with a infuriated countenance.

"That is my left guard on the team. He and I talked after Tasha and I broke up and he said that he would never date such and evil witch. Obviously, he didn't listen to a thing that he said."

I picked up my cup and took a drink. While I was drinking, Tasha and Mr. Left Guard talked by. Tasha took my glass and tipped it a little farther up. A majority of my water spilled all over my shirt and pants.

"Oops, sorry."

She smirked and kept walking.

"Well, I think that Aylin and Shanna may be a little upset when I get back. They worked so hard on me, trying to fix me and all."

"Wait, fixing you? Who said you needed to be fixed?"

"The mirror, most people at school, you know the majority of them."

I took my napkin and dapped the damp spots of my wardrobe.

"Well, I disagree about that with all my heart. You are a beautiful person, inside and out, no matter what other people think, because they don't define you and nor does the mirror."

I looked back at him, with my wet shirt, and I smiled while a little tear fell from my eye.

"Thanks, Blake. I have really missed your encouragement."

I finished my soup and went to the restroom. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I looked down at my hand, to see the heel mark still on the back of my hand. As I shook my head, Tasha walked in, smiling. I looked over and her smile fell to the floor. She walked past me and touched the scab on my hand.

"It is a shame someone did that to you. I mean you aren't the boyfriend stealer everyone thinks you are...oh wait, you are. Next time I am with Blake, and I am sure it will be soon, I will make him drop you on your ass so hard that your tailbone will break."

"It is funny you think that he will actually listen to you, I mean you did probably roofied him the next you stole his virginity. He was saving that for his honeymoon, and not for some skank like you to come along and steal it from him."

"One day, Blake is going to wake up and realize that you are way to ugly to be hanging out with, mostly because he is the captain of the football team and you are a lone looser who listens to depressing songs all the time. You aren't pretty, Nellie. When he kisses you, he will remember the way I kissed and he will come running back to me. He will be begging on his knees, and at first I will make his grieve, but eventually I will give in and let him come back to me. He will always love me, not the girl standing in front of me with cheap lip gloss on and hand-me-down clothes. I am on top, honey, and you can't change that."

"Keep telling yourself that, but one day you are going to become so depressed that he broke up with you, that you will come to my house and beg for my depressing music, because you aren't going to be on top anymore."

With that, I walked out of the bathroom door, past the table Blake and I were sitting at (where Blake was), and right out the door into the pouring rain. Luckily, Shanna and Aylin put waterproof everything on because otherwise I would look like a raccoon. I walked to a bus bench and sat down. I looked up, trying to see through the rain and the tears, and I saw Blake running towards me, splashing through all the puddles he could find on the way. He ran up to me and looked down at me, but I looked down. His hand grabbed my chin and pulled it up.

"What did Tasha say?"

"She said that one day you are going to wake up a realize that I am not good enough. That maybe one day you will kiss me and remember the way she kissed you and you will run back to her, leaving me alone. It may sound really stupid, but that made me feel miserable, so I just walked out."

He was still holding onto chin when the tears started coming faster. I just wanted them to stop, but there was no holding them back. He looked into my eyes and smirked. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away, smiling.

"Tasha..."

He paused.

"Is nothing compared to you. I just think that is the silliest thing I have ever heard, and that is saying something. You know that I love you in every way possible."

I smiled back.

"She also said that when she gets back with you, she will make you drop me on my ass so hard that my tailbone will break."

"Well, just letting you know, that whenever you fall, I will always be there to catch you. Maybe not the occasional slip and fall every once in a while, but the big ones, okay?"

I grabbed my hand and brought me back to his car, opened the door, and waved me in. Before I ducked and got into the car, I forgot I didn't hug him. I stood up straight and threw my arms around him. I whispered in his ear,

"I love you too."

(Authors note: Please review! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, been busy. I just wanted to say that I am super excited to see Blake on Glee! #TeamBlake 3.)


	5. Chapter 5

We sat at the table next to the window. Every so often, a little drop of rain would fall on the window. The car lights flashed through the window and I would look out to see the puddles of rain ripple because of the car tires. I ordered a bowl of soup and some crackers and Blake ordered the same thing. I sipped my water and looked at my reflection in the glass of the window.

"You know, you look stunning tonight."

I looked back at Blake to see he was smiling warmly.

"Thank you. You don't look all that bad yourself."

I smiled back at him with the same smile. I looked back out the window to see a girl walking up to the door in mega tall heels and and a really short dress. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew the sound of the heels sounded familiar. The girl walked in and put down her umbrella. I wasn't that astonished to see that it was Tasha, because as Blake said before, she was kind of a stalker. She had a boy on her arm, who looked quite familiar. He might have been one of the ones I pushed out of the way when I was walking though the boys locker room. Blake looked back and his jaw dropped. He looked back at me, with a infuriated countenance.

"That is my left guard on the team. He and I talked after Tasha and I broke up and he said that he would never date such and evil witch. Obviously, he didn't listen to a thing that he said."

I picked up my cup and took a drink. While I was drinking, Tasha and Mr. Left Guard talked by. Tasha took my glass and tipped it a little farther up. A majority of my water spilled all over my shirt and pants.

"Oops, sorry."

She smirked and kept walking.

"Well, I think that Aylin and Shanna may be a little upset when I get back. They worked so hard on me, trying to fix me and all."

"Wait, fixing you? Who said you needed to be fixed?"

"The mirror, most people at school, you know the majority of them."

I took my napkin and dapped the damp spots of my wardrobe.

"Well, I disagree about that with all my heart. You are a beautiful person, inside and out, no matter what other people think, because they don't define you and nor does the mirror."

I looked back at him, with my wet shirt, and I smiled while a little tear fell from my eye.

"Thanks, Blake. I have really missed your encouragement."

I finished my soup and went to the restroom. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I looked down at my hand, to see the heel mark still on the back of my hand. As I shook my head, Tasha walked in, smiling. I looked over and her smile fell to the floor. She walked past me and touched the scab on my hand.

"It is a shame someone did that to you. I mean you aren't the boyfriend stealer everyone thinks you are...oh wait, you are. Next time I am with Blake, and I am sure it will be soon, I will make him drop you on your ass so hard that your tailbone will break."

"It is funny you think that he will actually listen to you, I mean you did probably roofied him the next you stole his virginity. He was saving that for his honeymoon, and not for some skank like you to come along and steal it from him."

"One day, Blake is going to wake up and realize that you are way to ugly to be hanging out with, mostly because he is the captain of the football team and you are a lone looser who listens to depressing songs all the time. You aren't pretty, Nellie. When he kisses you, he will remember the way I kissed and he will come running back to me. He will be begging on his knees, and at first I will make his grieve, but eventually I will give in and let him come back to me. He will always love me, not the girl standing in front of me with cheap lip gloss on and hand-me-down clothes. I am on top, honey, and you can't change that."

"Keep telling yourself that, but one day you are going to become so depressed that he broke up with you, that you will come to my house and beg for my depressing music, because you aren't going to be on top anymore."

With that, I walked out of the bathroom door, past the table Blake and I were sitting at (where Blake was), and right out the door into the pouring rain. Luckily, Shanna and Aylin put waterproof everything on because otherwise I would look like a raccoon. I walked to a bus bench and sat down. I looked up, trying to see through the rain and the tears, and I saw Blake running towards me, splashing through all the puddles he could find on the way. He ran up to me and looked down at me, but I looked down. His hand grabbed my chin and pulled it up.

"What did Tasha say?"

"She said that one day you are going to wake up a realize that I am not good enough. That maybe one day you will kiss me and remember the way she kissed you and you will run back to her, leaving me alone. It may sound really stupid, but that made me feel miserable, so I just walked out."

He was still holding onto chin when the tears started coming faster. I just wanted them to stop, but there was no holding them back. He looked into my eyes and smirked. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away, smiling.

"Tasha..."

He paused.

"Is nothing compared to you. I just think that is the silliest thing I have ever heard, and that is saying something. You know that I love you in every way possible."

I smiled back.

"She also said that when she gets back with you, she will make you drop me on my ass so hard that my tailbone will break."

"Well, just letting you know, that whenever you fall, I will always be there to catch you. Maybe not the occasional slip and fall every once in a while, but the big ones, okay?"

He grabbed my hand and brought me back to his car, opened the door, and waved me in. Before I ducked and got into the car, I forgot I didn't hug him. I stood up straight and threw my arms around him. I whispered in his ear,

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Blake pulled up to the sidewalk in front of my house. I looked over at him to see if he was going to say anything besides goodnight. He was just looking straight out of the windshield, thinking about something. I could see the wheels turning around and around in his brain. I knew he wasn't going to say anything, so I leaned over the cup holders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Blake. I'll see you in the morning at school."

Instead of saying anything, he jumped out of the car, pulled me out of the car, and wrapped his arm around mine and walked me to my front door. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and opened the door for me. I peered in and saw my dad standing there with his hands on his hips.

"I have been waiting here for five minutes. You are late, Nellie. Five minutes, five weeks. School, work, sleep. That is your schedule from now on."

"Dad, I was like two minutes late. It is 11:02 right now. Besides, it took a minute for you to spit that out. I don't think you should punish me for being sixty seconds late, dad. I am, after all, growing up. By the way, I don't know if you remember him or not, but this is Blake. He and I have been friends for a really long time."

My dad looked up from the tile on the floor, to see if I was lying or not, but he realized I wasn't. My dad did remember Blake, in fact, he remembered him very well. Blake and him would work on the old car in the garage. He loved him like a son. When he saw Blake, his face lit up and he stopped frowning for the first time since my mom had died.

"Blake, long time no see. Come on in. Nellie, you are only grounded for tonight. Go up to your room and work on your music. Blake and I will be down here, talking."

"Why do you have to steal my best friend, dad?"

My dad laughed. He laughed! He didn't answer, but I wasn't going to keep bugging him, because he was happy. He was actually smiling and having a good time. As I walked up to my room I kept thinking that Blake made my dad and I both smile.

I threw open my bedroom door, to see it the same way I left it, messy. I decided to clean, which was pretty much the first time I had ever cleaned my room without being asked, what a leap! All I really had to do was to clean off my bed and pick up all of the dirty clothes that were on the floor. After all, if Blake did come up, I wouldn't want him to see that I still have my old habits. I grabbed a bucket out of the hallway and drug it into my room. I threw all of the clothes into the basket and I put it back in the hallway. I was way to lazy to walk down the stairs. I fixed my comforter and took a step back to examine my work. I realized why I didn't clean my room often. Every time I do, it looks perfect, but then I mess it up again. So what is the point of making it perfect and the messing it up and just repeating that over and over again? I pushed that thought out of my head and I went and grabbed my guitar from my closet. I grabbed my song book and started working again, with an idea of what else I could write.

I wasn't really sure how the song became, but it really just flowed out of my mouth.

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_So I, try and get space go outside_

_But then there you are_

_Never very far from me here_

_Try and discuss the simplicity and love of a _

_Wood burning fire in front of me_

_Think of other times_

_Ignore wishes that you were mine_

_Bight, bright lights_

_Spotlight makes it hard to see the stars and night_

_Everyday has become my stage and I _

_Feel I have made_

_One, two, three, many mistakes_

_Let's go the speed of light_

_So we can stop, stand still in time_

_Six seventy one_

_Million miles an hour we'll run_

_Exist with our own rules of the world _

_Where things that happen here aren't told_

_Cover up the truth_

_That I'm not really with you_

_Bight, bright lights_

_Spotlight makes it hard to see the stars and night_

_Everyday has become my stage and I _

_Feel I have made_

_One, two, three, many mistakes_

_What is fair in this fake world of reality _

_I am scared that you'll go home and forget about me _

_It is windy enough for the city to just blow you away_

_Have you gathered enough facts for you and I to be okay_

_If the high road is the road we must take_

_Well instead I've now decided we don't need roads _

_We'll float away_

_We'll float away_

_We'll float away _

_Bight, bright lights_

_Spotlight makes it hard to see the stars and night_

_Everyday has become my stage and I _

_Feel I have made_

_One, two, three, many mistakes_

_One two three many mistakes_

_One two three many mistakes_

_One two three many mistakes_

_Bright, bright lights. _

I set my guitar down, satisfied with what I had written. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 1:31 AM. I was supposed to be asleep. I had a big day at school tomorrow. I have to see Tasha again. I am finally talking to Mr. Shue about what has been going on in my life. I am hopefully going to have a really good day.

I slowly opened my door to see Blake on the floor, smiling.

"I heard your song. It was incredible. How did you come up with that?"

"I really have no idea. I just kind put my feelings behind it and it came out."

"Well, it is the most amazing song I have heard."

"Thanks. It is like one in the morning, what are you still doing here?"

"Nellie, your clock is really off. It is only ten. I just got done talking to your dad and I was coming up here to say goodbye, but I heard you singing and I wanted to listen."

"Oh, well thank you. I really appreciate it."

Blake got up and hugged me. It was kind of a long hug, but it felt right. Blake let go and said goodbye and left. I changed into my P.J.'s and climbed into bed, singing my song over and over again in my head, knowing who it was about.

(The song is Nellie Veitenhiemer's Lights. I own nothing. :3 )


End file.
